Marauderess
by krush23
Summary: Lilly and James. Starts as hate and evolves. Along with them. Please R/R
1. Chapther 1Hair Slaps and Singing Hats

Marauderess

Chapter One-Hair Slaps and Singing Hats

"MUMMY!" Petunia Evans screeched louder than the owl that just hit the window.

"Bloody hell Tunia! I just woke up!" Lilly Evans a petite, 11 year old, green eyed, sleepy red-head exclaimed from the stairs.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if you didn't wake up at noon like a normal person." Petunia retorted.

"Well at le-"

"Girls, girls, girls. Please stop arguing." Mr. Evans said from the parlor.

"Petunia dear, what is it?" Their mother said walking from the kitchen.

"This huge owl came flying right towards me. So I closed the window and it slammed into it."

"Tunia, that's terrible. How could you hurt an animal like that?!" The red-head interjected. Lilly ran outside to nurse the poor animal, only to discover that it had flown off but underneath the window was a letter.

"That's strange. The owl flew away but there was this letter in its place." Lilly paused; everyone was quite mystified by this. "And it's addressed to me."

At this statement everyone looked up "What?"

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Lilly, that's ridiculous. Owls don't deliver letters. Post men do." Her father said looking over his newspaper skeptically.

"But dad, it's Sunday. How else would post come?" Lilly said defiantly.

As Petunia made a grab for the letter Lilly jerked it away out of her grasp and began to open the strange letter.

In a scrawling script she began to read;

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Witchcraft and wizardry, but there's no such thing! As Lilly read on her eyes grew wide and began to remember all of the things that had happened to her earlier in her life. All of the strange things. Things she couldn't quite explain. Like that one time when she desperately needed her jumper but was already at school when all of a sudden her jumper appeared right on her shoulders. And also that time-

Oh my God. I'm a witch.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Convincing her parents that this was not some huge practical joke was slightly harder than she thought but the day when she went to a Wizard shopping center, Diagon Alley was nerve racking but so very fun. She bought everything she needed on her supply list. Staring at every thing in awe as she walked down Diagon alley mystified by the flying brooms and enchanted objects. But the best part of the day was when she went into a small un-crowded bookshop, Flourish and Blots.

She walked down the long aisles running her fingers over the spines of the books. The smell of ink and paper greeting her nose with a smile. Every so often she would pick up a book flip through it and put it under her arm to buy. She stopped and saw _Hogwarts; a History._ Seeing as that was where she was going to go to school she decided to buy it but as she reached for it another hand grabbed for it as well. Surprised she turned to she a scrawny, sick looking boy.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry. Excuse me.

"Oh quite all-right. I'm Lilly Evans. Nice to meet you!" she said grinning sticking out her hand.

The boy as though he hardly ever was treated with such civility grinned and said, "Nice to meet you Lilly I'm Remus. Remus Lupin. Is this going t be your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Yes! You?"

"This is my first year. I thought I might never get to go. But my Mum and Dad taught me some basic spells. I kept running to see if our owl brought me my Hogwarts letter yet since the beginning of summer. I bet you did that too."

"Uh, actually both my parents are non-magical. They can't perform spells or anything like that. I didn't even know what Hogwarts was until I got my letter" Lilly stated.

"Oh, your Muggle born. There's nothing wrong with that my Mum is a muggle born too."

"Sorry what's muggle?" Lilly asked a bit ashamed that she didn't know.

"Oh, muggle. That's what witches and wizard call people who are like your parents. Can't perform magic. Non-magical, how ever you want to say it's fine."

"REMUS!" Another voice called from over Lilly's shoulder. She whipped around her hair spinning out like an umbrella accidentally hitting the dark head boy behind her. "OW!"

Another boy with long hair who looked the same age as her burst into laughter.

"Don't be such a whimp Potter!" He said in-between laughs.

"Bloody hell, you hair hurts!" he said while getting back up. As he evened himself out he looked into the girl's eyes. They were the most beautiful he had ever seen. An emerald green with fiery red-hair framing her face. There was a silence as they stared into each other's eyes. Connecting.

It was all broken when the boy with long hair said, "Well, well Remus. Introduce us to your little friend here."

"I would suggest that you don't call me his 'little friend' unless you want my little foot diving into your little stomach." Lilly said releasing her red-head temper, posed with a fake smile and her fists at the ready.

"Wow. Attitude much? I like it!" The boy with long hair said.

"Well I wouldn't speak if I wer-

"Guys come on!" Remus said pushing the two away from each other. Lilly these are my friends I met earlier today Sirius," he said gesturing to the boy with long hair, "and James." He said pointing to the boy with extremely messy jet-black hair and those oh so beautiful brown eyes.

Now Lilly pull yourself together! She argued with herself in her head. "Bye, I got to go! Sorry about hitting you with my hair." she said glancing at James and she turned.

"Wait! You can hit me with your hair any time you like." She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. And turned to see James his hand outstretched with a book. "Here's a great book. I saw it's not in your stack, you should read it." He said holding _Hogwarts; a history._

"Oh thanks!" She said turning around going towards the counter. A grin erupting on her face.

James stood there watching her red hair flip and bounce around the corner. Bloody Hell she's hot. And soon to be mine.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

September 1st was rapidly approaching and Lilly grew nervous. Her mum was confident and she had already read _Hogwarts; A History _at least 12 times so she knew all that could possibly read. She knew how to get onto platform 9 ¾ 9she still couldn't believe what magic could do and was subscribed to _The Daily Prophet _Lilly even already had her own owl, Peggy.

Petunia was quite distressed that Lilly was getting all this attention for being such a freak! Gosh she's just a witch. Actually Petunia could think of a word that rhymed that better described what she thought of Lilly. But Petunia knew and so did her parents; even Lilly could tell that she was so mad because she was jealous. Why couldn't she be the witch? I want to perform magic, and have an owl, and go to a special school out in the country!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Platform 9 and 10, Lilly saw a couple kids disappear into the bricks. If they could do it so could she. She began to push her trolley a tad faster calling out to her Mum, "Come on you have to go fast for it work." she closed her eyes tight, holding her breath and clenched onto the trolley's handle until her knuckles turned white.

Lilly braced herself for the worst but it never came. She glided easily through the brick as if through air.

"Whoa. I love magic already." Lilly said with a grin as her Mum came through the portal. A great big red steam engine greeted them on the tracks. As they walked out onto the platform she saw so many people. She saw children, students, parents, siblings, friends, everyone hugging and talking. Most already boarding the train.

"Lilly I love you. Please take care of yourself. I'll miss you."

"I love you too Mum. I'll miss you more than you know. Peggy will get really tired from all the letters I'll make her carry." Her Mum gave her a weak smile. "Oh I'll miss you!" She exclaimed hugging her Mum oh so very tight.

"Now get going. Don't want to miss your train. Love you."

"Bye Mum. Love you." With one final hug and peck on the check they said farewell. Lilly ran onto the train in search of a compartment. Near the rear she found one with one girl in it. She could tell she was the same age as herself.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked Lilly to the girl.

"Oh, not at all! I'm a first year, Marlene McKinnon."

"I'm a first year too, Lilly Evans. It's nice to meet you. I don't know a single other person in Hogwarts. Wait actually I met a nice boy in Diagon Alley. But he was friends with someone who _really _got on my nerves." Lilly told Marlene smiling.

"Well now Lilly you are friends with me. Hopefully we'll be in the same house. But even if we're not we'll still be friends. I won't even care if you're a Slytherin. But you don't strike me as a nasty Slytherin." She said returning Lilly's smile.

For a good part of the journey they sat talking. And when the sweets trolley came by they bought two of everything! Seeing as Lilly had never had any wizarding candy. She was quite embarrassed when she asked for a Mars Bar and the old lady stared at her like she was crazy!

But after a chocolate frog that bounced all over the compartment and a bogey flavored jelly bean, Lilly was full and practically best friends with Marlene. When all of a sudden a girl opened the compartment door shouting down the hall.

"Excuse me, do you girls mind if I join you? My brother threw me out of his compartment."

"Oh not at all. I'm Marlene and this is Lilly." Lilly and Marlene were grinning at the girl who just burst into their compartment.

"Thank you so much! I'm Alice Prewett."

For the remainder of the trip the girls talked and laughed. Soon they all changed into long black robes, with the Hogwarts emblem on them.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJL

The train honked and slowed as it pulled into the station. Lilly brushed the imaginary dust off of her brand new skirt. Trying to calm her new friends nerves even though on the inside she was as shaky as a baby's rattle. As they stepped onto the platform a man who couldn't be much more than 25 years old, even though he was taller than any man then Lilly had ever seen, smiled and called out with his booming voice. "First years this way, all first years to the boats!" As Lilly stood next to the man who was practically twice her height winked at her and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hagrid."

Lilly and her friends got in the boat. Lilly held the torch high shining it so the boat wouldn't hit anything. When she began to see movement and bubbles rising from the deep blue water. Hagrid bellowed again from his boat, "Don't mind that, he's just the giant squid he is." A giant squid! Lilly thought. Oh my God!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

A stern lady tapped her fingers as the first years marched up the stairs pointing and gawking as pictures moved and talked, talking and generally being loud. "I am Professor McGonagal, in a moment I will lead you all into the grand hall and we shall begin the feast. But before we begin eating we must put you in your houses." Lilly heard Marlene gulp. She knew that Marlene had been most anxious about this. From all the talk of the houses Lilly still wasn't nervous but maybe because she wasn't being pressured by her entire family to make Gryffindor. "Your house is like your family," the professor continued. "Together you shall earn points for all the good things you do, and have them taken away for all the wrong doings committed by someone in your house. The houses are Gryffindor," At this she saw the boy with messy hair, James from Diagon Alley puff out his chest at the name of this house. Obviously he was counting on being in this house. "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

At the mention of the last house Alice leaned over to her whispering, " Slytherin has the worst reputation. Lots of dark wizards there you know." now Lilly really didn't want to be in Slytherin.

"Okay, when I open the door we will walk to the front of the room. Where I will call your names out one by one. You will step forward, sit on the stool, I place the hat on you head and it will then call out what house you are to be placed in. Let's go."

The first years marched down the center aisle. All the eyes of every other student in the room were on them. When all of the students stopped in front of the teacher's table, the hat erupted into song.

Lilly's jaw dropped. Bloody hell, I love magic!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJLJLJLJLJLLJLJL

"Black, Sirius" Professor McGonagal called out.

A moment later the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Others went a nice looking Hufflepuff girl, and Ravenclaw boy. And a few others.

And then, "Evans, Lilly!" It's fine just breathe Lilly, breathe. She nervously sat down brushing off her skirt. Professor McGonagal placed the hat on her head. Then she heard a voice that must have been the hat. But it must be in her head.

'Quite smart, but follows the rules. Is kind but so very brave, will brake up fights but join the ones worth joining. Ah I know right where to put you,' "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lilly smiling jumped off the stool and ran over to the table wild with applause.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Smiling Lilly watched a girl name Janie Garner get sorted also into Gryffindor. They sat next to each other in-between the sortings. Remus got sort into Gryffindor he ran over and sat across the table from her, "Hi Lilly, fancy that. We're both in Gryffindor." He was sitting next to Sirius the boy that Lilly did not partially like ever since the book store incident.

"McKinnon, Marlene!" Lilly watched in anticipation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lilly smiled and clapped as Marlene ran over, gave Lilly a hug, with a smile of joy and relief.

The other highlights that were that Alice made Gryffindor. And so did James Potter. Lily also noticed a boy Severus Snape, he got in Slytherin, he was always mean. Lilly was quite happy. She was already friends with everyone she'd be rooming with, and everyone was really nice!

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

The headmaster, Dumbledore came up and gave a quick announcement and said, "Let the feast begin!" With this a pile of food appeared onto the table. Lilly was amazed at all the food. She stuffed herself until she couldn't even look at food anymore. Al the boys of first year Gryffindor, even the little, short, kinda chubby, boy Peter, stuffed their faces like there was no tomorrow.

As the feast concluded Dumbledore stood back up and said, "Prefects, show your house to their dormitories." with that some older students got up from Lilly's table shouting over the chatter, "GRYFFINDORS, this way!" Lily got up along with all the others from her house. A bit behind everyone else her and her new friends started walking out of the Grand hall. As they exited they were the very last ones. Lilly, Marlene, Janie, and Alice were all giggling about James Potter's hair when they saw something terrible.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"JAMES POTTER!" Lilly screeched at the boy. The girl's giggling ceased as they saw James beating up a black haired, Slytherin, Severus Snape.

"Lilly! That's you name right?" James asked running his hand through his already terribly messy hair.

Lilly rolled her eyes at the question. "What the bloody hell are you doing to him!?"

"He insulted me!"

"So you beat him up!" Lilly asked. Lilly ran to the side of Severus. "You okay?" She asked the boy cowering on the floor.

"I don't need your help, you filthy mud-blood girl!" He got up, his back against the stone walls. At this last statement everyone gasped. Lilly's red head furry took over her body, and punched Severus, giving him a soon to be bruised cheek.

James found this rather funny at the moment so he burst into un-controllable laughter. "HaHa Snivelus, you just got beat up by a girl!"

Lilly found this statement not so funny, so she released the next punch on James Potter's face. Giving him a pretty eye to match his hair and a blood nose. Now both of the boys lay cowering and bent over, nursing their wounds.

Lilly linked arms with the other girls and smiled. They all burst into un-controllable giggles. "Let's go." And they sprinted down the hallway to the stairs to find al the other Gryffindors.\

And so the loathing between Lilly Evans and James Potter began. And is soon to evolve.

3 3 3

Author's note- so did ya like it. Hope you did. PLEASE review. I hope I didn't disappoints yall.

Luv ya

Krush23


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Talking mirrors and cute librarians?

Ugh...Lilly opened her eyes and saw through the curtain of red that was her hair. The rest of her room mates were waking up. She reveled in the last moments of her warm Hogwarts bed. Lilly was 15 and just started her 5th year here at Hogwarts, but the first day was still as clear as if it had just happened yesterday.

She rolled out wincing at the cold stone floor, and stumbled into the shower.

She heard Marlene and Janie come into the bathroom to start their early morning rituals.

"UGH!! I NEED SOME SHAMPOO!" Lilly screamed to her roommates over the running water.

Lilly covered her head and ducked as she was bombarded by bottles. Her roommates were definitely NOT morning people.

"LILLY HURRY UP OR I'LL TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU IN THERE AND POST IT ON THE GRYFFINDOR BULLITEN BOARD!!!!" Marlene yelled from the other side of the curtain.

"Fine. What crawled up in you arse and died?" Lilly asked which probably wasn't the wisest idea.

"5! 4! 3! 2" Marlene yelled holding a camera and pulling back the curtain.

"AHH! Lilly ducked and grabbed her towel. "It's all yours."

"Can you please try to keep it at a dull roar?" Janie said while yawning. "I got the newest Wonder Witch curling potion want me to do your hair? See look it really works!" She said showing off her perfectly curled blonde hair.

"Ooh thanks!" Lilly grabbed a stool and sat down. Janie lathered in the potion and twirled her wand. Lilly's hair went from flat and boring to an amazing head of loose ringlets. "Oh Merlin! You're amazing! Thank you Janie giving her friend a big (and slightly wet) hug.

Janie smiled, "Don't mention it. You'll knock Remus dead"

"For the last time I DON'T like Remus!" Lilly bellowed aiming a slap at her friend.

"Go get dressed. You don't wanna go to breakfast in a towel." Janie said with a smirk.

Marlene stepped out of the shower, "She so likes Remus." Marlene said as she dried her hair.

Lilly pulled on a clean pair of robes and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh honey, you, look just uh-maze-ing. Darling _you_ are the fairest of then all."

"Oh. Thanks." Lilly said to back to the mirror

"Lilly you are soooo lucky. That mirror only insults me! See look!" Exclaimed Lilly's extremely petite roommate Alice Prewett. Alice got off her bed and scurried over next to Lilly.

"Seriously sweet heart, loose the whole librarian look." The mirror said with a slight sound of disgust.

Alice pointed and said "See what I mean."

"Don't get sassy with me little Missy!" the mirror retorted.

Lilly just stood there and laughed. "Don't worry I think you make a very cute librarian." Lilly said in between giggles.

Lilly walked back to her bed and pulled on her knee high socks and shoes. She flattened out her skirt when Marlene burst out of the bathroom with Janie.

"I don't know about you but I'm starved!" Marlene exclaimed. All the girls walked out of their dorm.

"Marlene, you have the metabolism asm large as Sirius Blacks's" Alice said while hooking arms with Janie.

"More like the size of Potter's ego. Or then again the size of his hair." Liully said with a grin. As they turned the corner the girls saw the 5th year Gryffindor boys. James Potter's hair was as messy as an owl's nest. "S-spe-eak of the d-dev-vil!" Lilly said in between fits of giggles.

"Women." James and Sirius said At the exact same time, with a mote of exasperation in their voice.

"Padfoot, Prongs. For womanizers you have a TON to learn about women." Said Remus.


End file.
